Manually operated circuit breakers are generally provided with a handle protruding outside of the breaker housing, the handle being actuated by an operator for rotation from a closed to an open position. The circuit breakers are usually placed side by side within a cabinet having a panel, the handles being well exposed on the face of the panel and made accessible for control wherever needed so that the status of any individual circuit breakers be at all time visible, before or after being set ON, or OFF.
Instead of placing the circuit breakers so that either up or down positions of the handles are selectively obtained by rotation of the handles in a vertical plane, it is also possible to have the circuit breakers disposed horizontally, whereby the handles will appear as having been moved from the right to the left, or conversely, for the same goal, namely to place any selected circuit breaker in a status position wherein its electrical contacts are either OPEN (status OFF), or CLOSED (status ON).